Usuario Blog:CandySweetty/Heart
La excusa, la película 2 3 ¡START! Minami: ¡¡Hola!! Soy Minami Kitahara~ Y el día de hoy estoy aquí para presentarles... *redoble de tambores* Heart&Soul Project Minami: ¡La película en que hemos estado trabajando desde hace mucho~! ¡Hace un tiempo que terminamos de grabar, así que esperen con ansias el estreno, haha~! Ah, por cierto... ¡¡Habrá un concierto que conmemore el estreno, no se lo pierdan!! Mientras una lista de distintos nombres aparecía en el vídeo, los involucrados suspiraron, cansados. Eso de grabar una película de calidad en un par de meses era agotador. Pero... valía la pena, ¿no? ¡Incluso habían iniciado carrera en la actuación! Todo era perfecto. Casi perfecto. Mientras todos estaban aliviados, yendose por su lado a pasar su tiempo, un chico se quedó atrás. Hiroyuki se cubrió la boca para toser; sangre. Algo iba mal. Y pronto lo averiguaría. El concierto, el final (nota: no serán lives en si porque no incluirán making drama en realidad,also se pueden considerar character songs, eso es todo creo(?) Intro ~You and I in the Time for the Moon Night ~ Interpretada por: SEELE, Minami, Hanami, Misora, Luna, Chisato, Ashley, Different Sides, Lost Stars Minami Las estrellas esta noche están brillando, pero tú, ¿dónde estás mirando? Creo que pronto vas a desaparecer... Hinata Chase me! Hayate My blood, sweat and tears... Tsubasa Save me, save me Suzette Baby, You and I! Hinata Chase me! Haya/Atsu Save me-me-me! My blood, sweat and tears... Ryuko Incluso si corres como loco terminarás en el mismo lugar de nuevo Silver (Save me, save me!) Ryuko Tu reflejo en el espejo Atsushi (Save me, save me!) Ryuko It's my distorted mystery. Hanami Parece que mi presencia ya no existe más en tu corazón Me pregunto, ¿cuándo me alejaste? Hinata (nananana) Skye Poco a poco, te duermes Silver (Fall...) Millefeui Poco a poco, a tu lado Hayate (Girl...) Natsumi Sin que nadie lo sepa, me acerco Now, oh now Millefeui (Chase me!) Suzette Todas, todas las estrellas Espero te iluminen solo a ti Tsubasa (Save me, save me!) Así no te perderás Hayate (I need you girl~) Ashley Las estrellas brillan, tanto como te gusta Hayate (Mucho, mucho) Chisato Todavía no sé qué hacer Tsubasa (Fall...) Luna ¿Qué palabras se perdieron en la niebla? Hanami Esta noche, solo pienso en ti y no puedo hacer nada. Tsubasa (Save me, save me!) Minami Las estrellas esta noche están brillando, pero tú, ¿dónde estás mirando? Creo que pronto vas a desaparecer Natsumi Esas veces que nosotros dos, desesperados deseamos, baby Quédate conmigo ahora Baby, you and I! Min/Han/Lu/Mis/Chi/Ash Night Tsubasa (Save me...) Min/Han/Lu/Mis/Chi/Ash Por la noche, vuela por el cielo Selene (Baby good night!) Min/Han/Lu/Mis/Chi/Ash As time, time for the moon night Hanami Voy a encontrarte en mis sueños Shiori Baby you and I! Megami Uh, el camino al que estoy acostumbrada se ve desconocido Hiroyuki/Shizuka (Fall, fall.. fall, fall...) Megami Puedo escuchar una voz llamando por ti Dante/Tsubasa (Fall... Save me, save me!) Shiori La mirada que sin parar se vuelve más fría, Shiori escondete volteando hacia atrás. Mirai Es peligroso ser atraído como si fueras poseído. Luna (No no no oh~) Suzette ¿Debería de confesar mi amor? Shizuka Sigo llamandote a través de la ventana Hinata/Megami Lentamente caen, tus frías, frías lágrimas Skye/Selene Todas ellas, voy a limpiarlas Hanami (Espero que se reduzca esta noche) Natsumi Abre tus ojos, sujeta mi mano cada día Natsumi Soy quien dibujaste en tus sueños Shizu/Hiro/Haya/Mille El tiempo de espera ha terminado, Te dejaré ir, no, aún quiero tenerte Shizu/Hiro En secreto, esta noche quedate en mi cuarto. Dante Te deseo, mucho, mucho SEELE (Chase me!) Boys Mucho, mucho, mucho SEELE (Chase me!) Luna Abre la puerta. Ryuko Abrázame fuerte y cuando nos volvamos uno... Misora No estoy segura de si me puedo acercar a ti Millefeui Estoy dudando... Minami Seré una luz brillante. Mille/Hiro ¿Es que no lo puedes ver? Haya/Mille/Hiro/Shizu Lo mucho que tu me gustas~ Ryu/Ash/Meg/Hika (Siempre, como en tus sueños...) Megami Cierra tus ojos. Sujeta mi mano. Olvida todas las veces que estuviste solo. Hanami El momento que esperamos, al final ocurrió Han/Min/Lu/Mis/Haya/Sil/Ats/Ash Esta noche te perseguí sin descanso LS (Chase me!) Han/Min/Lu/Mis/Haya/Sil/Ats/Ash Estás fuera de mi alcance y te extraño SEELE (Baby you and I!) Han/Min/Lu/Mis/Haya/Sil/Ats/Ash Night LS (fall...) Han/Min/Lu/Mis/Haya/Sil/Ats/Ash Por la noche, vuela por el cielo LS (Fly high~) Han/Min/Lu/Mis/Haya/Sil/Ats/Ash As time, time for the moon night SEELE (Baby good night) Ash/Han/Shizu/Hiro Voy a encontrarte en mis sueños. Haya/Dan ¡Te deseo mucho! SEELE (Baby good night) Haya/Dan Mucho, mucho SEELE (Ch-chase me!) Haya/Dan ¡te deseo mucho! SEELE (Baby good night) Haya/Dan Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho SEELE (Baby you and I!) ALL (Baby you and I!) ''-Las luces se apagan, en una pantalla gigante se puede apreciar la frase "Te encontraré en mis sueños"-'' 01. Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond~ (Interpretada por: Mariette, Hayate, Selene, Scarlet, Silver, Tamashi, Mirai, Ciel, Megami, Christelle Mariette Una letra que llegó por concidencia -how Fantastic!! Un aviso adelantado de un audaz ladrón Mientras la periodista novata espía la entrada de pasajeros Corre por ahí en busca del criminal... Hayate ¿Olvidó algo el subastador? Cuando baja a la borda- Christelle ¿Apenas a tiempo? La mecánica llega a su propio paso Scarlet ¿La policía viene abordo? Y esa mujer de negocios que parece enferma... Selene ¿Parece que está involucrada con la mafia tras de ella? Hayate Una subasta secreta a bordo Tamashi de un maravilloso barco de pasajeros Silver Por un diamante legendario Mirai que te da felicidad Selene Deja la fuerte red de seguridad Scarlet ser rota con brillanteza ALL En el fantástico show del ladrón- ¿Deberíamos comenzar? Mariette Are you ready? ALL Oculto entre extravagantes personajes, el comodín comienza a moverse La muerte de un perfecto crimen sin resolver, está hecho Pon todas las cartas en orden, y en el final que se está moviendo ¡Deja que la verdad sea expuesta a través de mi investigación! Mirai El show extra de la maga; ¿Su actuación tiene un presagio? Christelle ¿Es el comienzo del tiempo siendo levemente presionado? Selene ¿Acaso está mirando a esa ruidosa mafia? Silver El político derrama su vino - ¿Puede ser por su falta de sueño...? Ciel La doctora a su lado ¿dice "Toma tu medicina"? Megami La amable mesera recomienda vino con champagne y...? Tamashi ¿La actriz pide whiskey? Hayate La estrella de la noche Ciel finalmente debuta Mirai El pasillo ovaciona Megami al fascinante destello Lylia La red de seguridad Scarlet no tiene ni una apertura ALL Aaah, eso significa que es un crimen imposible- ¿Deberíamos comenzar? Mariette Are you ready? ALL Ocho personas ponen sus ofertas, el martillo está bailando Avaricia, bienes, vergonzosa estupidez, ¿es una fiesta en donde todo se desborda? De pronto las luces se van Scarlet ¿Corte de energía? ALL En la total oscuridad el sonido de un disparo hace eco para levantar la cortina del show Hayate En diez segundos la luz ha regresado Mariette ¿Un incidente al azar? Selene ¿De donde vino ese disparo...? Mariette ¡No habían armas en la revisión del equipaje! Mirai ¿Parece que la ventana se ha roto? Mariette Lo suficiente para que entre una persona... Scarlet ¡Alguien se desmayó! Mariette Kyaa~! All 3, 2, 1 ACTION! Silver/Ciel Tendida sobre el desmayado político, teñida de escarlata está la doctora, Tamashi/Megami Tras ella la actriz de pronto derrama una copa, limpiada por la mesera que entre en la conmoción, libera a las palomas por la ventana rota, lejos de la distraída y asustada maga Selene/Mirai A quien la mafia parece observar, bajo el ojo atento de la policía Christelle A quien la mecanica extiende un reporte por el problema de lo que se rompió Christelle/Mariette Y a su lado, la periodista se mantiene alerta por si encuentra información, Con una bala a sus pies- Hayate ¿Quién la disparo, a qué y para qué? All Justo cuando alguien susurra la pregunta, el subastador estremecido gruñe para contar el final- Hayate OH REALLY ALL El Diamante de la Felicidad desapareció, el salón es un cáos Los guardias buscan al culpable, una persona desaparecida - SAY WHAT?! Rompió la ventana, ¿saltó a la cubierta? ¿Se sumergió en el mar? Un sombrero de seda a la deriva... El sospechoso y el diamante desaparecen, la verdad está en la oscuridad Esto termina el show del perfecto crimen sin resolver Ahora, las cartas están en orden, así que para llegar al final; ¿Serás tu, quien todo lo vio, quien revele la verdad? 02. Extraterrestrial Dark Horse (interpretada por Hikaru y Natsumi) Hikaru Sabía que que vendrías por mi y aquí estás pero será mejor que elijas con cuidado porque soy capaz de todo de todo y de cualquier cosa Voy a volverte mi Afrodita volverte mi único amor solo no me vuelvas tu enemigo, tu enemigo, tu enemigo Así que quieres jugar con magia chica, deberías saber en lo que te estás metiendo cariño, ¿Te atreves a hacerlo? Porque voy hacía ti como un caballo negro ¿Estás lista? Lista para una tormenta perfecta, tormenta perfecta Porque una vez que seas mía, una vez que seas mía no habrá vuelta atrás Recuerda mis palabras este amor te hará levitar como un ave como un ave sin jaula pero con los pies en la tierra si escoges irte, no te vayas Está ahora en la palma de tu mano, cariño Natsumi (Eres de un mundo totalmente distinto) es un sí o un no, no hay lugar para el "tal vez" Natsumi (Una dimensión diferente) así que será mejor que estés seguro antes de entregarte a mi Natsumi (Abriste mis ojos) a mi, entregarte a mi Natsumi (Y estoy lista para ir a la luz contigo) Así que quieres jugar con magia chica, deberías saber en lo que te estás metiendo cariño, ¿Te atreves a hacerlo? Porque voy hacía ti como un caballo negro Natsumi (Bésame, b-b-bésame infectame con tu amor, llename con tu veneno tómame, t-t-tómame quiero ser tu víctima, lista para un secuestro) Boy, you're an alien Hik/Nat Tu toque es tan desconocido It's supernatural, extraterrestrial Natsumi Esto es trascendental en otro nivel Boy, you're my lucky star Quiero caminar en tu longitud de onda y estar ahí cuando tu vibres por ti, todo arriesgaría ALL~ Bésame, b-b-bésame infectame con tu amor, llename con tu veneno tómame, t-t-tómame quiero ser tu víctima, lista para un secuestro Hikaru (Así que quieres jugar con magia chica, deberías saber en lo que te estás metiendo cariño, ¿Te atreves a hacerlo? Porque voy hacía ti como un caballo negro) Natsumi Boy, you're an alien Hik/Nat Tu toque es tan desconocido It's supernatural, extraterrestrial Boy, you're an alien Tu toque es tan desconocido It's supernatural, extraterrestrial Hikaru (No habrá vuelta atrás, no habrá vuelta atrás...) 03. Seven crimes and punishments (Interpretada por: Scarlet, Sideun, Misora, Selene, Shizuka, Suzette, Hanami, Chisato) Scarlet "Vamos, comencemos" Sideun Las siete flores bailan el pecado ahora ha sido liberado Cubriendo y escondiendo su horrible semblante, Se va hundiendo en la lujuria Misora Las siete semillas descienden y seguramente echarán raíces en la tierra El fuerte ácido estomacal lo derrite todo Sí, incluso al mismo mundo Selene El "Reino del Mal", Construido sobre la piedra, ya no se detendrá Sel/Sid/Mis Los contenedores de la malicia, Liberados por los gemelos malditos, ¿Qué clase de historia irán a dibujar? Siete pecados y castigos Shizuka Dentro de los siete vientos, el mundo es penetrado por el veneno Todos los culpables tampoco duermen hoy Y se lamentan por un falso pecado Suzette En los siete manatiales se encuentra la imagen de la persona amada Sin embargo, diferentes sombras se interponen siempre Si tan sólo ustedes no existieran Hanami En la corte enterrada en la tierra, Vamos, comencemos con esta farsa llamada juicio Shi/Su/Ha Las distintas utopías Que todos buscan obtener, ¿A qué clase de conclusión llevarán? Siete pecados y castigos ''Chisato ¿Lo que se puede escuchar es la canción del bosque? No, eso es la bala de la destrucción ALL Los contenedores de la malicia, Liberados por los gemelos malditos, ¿Qué clase de historia irán a dibujar? Siete pecados y castigos 04. Madness of duchess Venomania (Sideun) 05. Glassred no Shouzou (Yoongi) 06. Akujiki no Musume (Misora) 07. Drug of Gold (Luna) 08. Aku no Musume (Shiori) 09. Aku no Meshitsukai (Scarlet) 10. Nemurase Hime kara no Okurimono (Shizuka) 11. Gobanme no Piero (Hiroyuki) 12. Enbizaka no Shitateya (Suzette) 13. Onigashima no Shitou (Silver) 14. Akutoku no Judgment (Hanami) 15. Miniature Garden Girl (Mayu) 16. Nemesis no Juukou (Chisato) 17. Saigo no Revolver (Millefeui) 11. Gobanme no Piero* Pasados varios minutos, entre canción y canción durante el concierto, Hiroyuki se empezaba a sentir mal. Shizuka: ¿Estás bien? ¿Podrás presentarte ahora? Él solo asintió ante la pregunta de la chica, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, cuando al parpadear notó su vista nublada, negó con la cabeza dos veces. A ella le dijo que todo estaba bien, y se alejó en dirección al escenario. Vio su mano y sintió un escalofrío, mientras en su mente las cosas comenzaban a ser claras, y solamente una frase resonaba: A las 2 A.M., en una ciudad sumida en la oscuridad de la noche ¿quien será la víctima? Voy a necesitar castigar al niño malo, desde que es mi trabajo como Pierrot. Santa-san me ha enseñado que el mundo está infestado de errores. Yo, Pierrot de Nº V, Bailaré una vez más en la noche oscura de hoy. El chico tonto, con la cara pintada de blanco, Empuja su cuchillo plateado en un grueso cerdo. Esta noche el inquieto Pierrot, en un circo desprovisto de un público, toca su flauta a la luna, y luego se tiñe la oscuridad en carmesí. Hoy, también, la caja mágica encierra el baile extasiado de Pierrot ha sido abierta Y esa bestia salvaje, mientras salta a través de aros de fuego, deambula en la calle. La maga Nº VII, con sus dulces pero sombríos ojos trató de preguntarme para escapar de este lugar con ella. Así que le dije a Santa-san que teníamos un traidor en la casa Al día siguiente de inmediato, la maga desapareció. Gentilmente acariciando la cabeza de Pierrot La mano de Santa-san estaba casi... Había otro trabajo para Pierrot hoy, Esperé por mi presa en el valle de fondo oscuro. De pronto, escuché un sonido de ruptura, Y todo cambió del negro al carmesí. ''¡El pecho de Pierrot duele! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! De pie silenciosamente ante mis ojos es el Francotirador de No.VIII. Esta noche, el inquieto Pierrot estuvo muy cansado, entonces cerró sus ojos. En su sueño, él vió a su verdadero padre y madre sonriendo. Pierrot no será capaz de bailar otra vez "Viste, te dije para escapar de aquí" Murmullando, y luego riendo perversamente Estaba la maga Nº VII... Aturdido por las borrosas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, salió del escenario en cuanto las luces se apagaron. Mirai le observó desde lejos, sintiéndose mal por él, al mismo tiempo que Shizuka iba nuevamente a ver si se encontraba bien. Shiori: ...Solo quiero protegerla, pero me pregunto... ¿No habrá una manera de darle lo que quiere? Mirai: ...No, esta vez, no. 18. Blood Sweat and Tears (Interpretada por SEELE) Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mi último baile Tómalo todo Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mi aliento frío Tómalo todo Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas… Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mi cuerpo, mente y alma Sabes que todo es tuyo, esto es un hechizo para castigarme Peaches and cream, sweeter than sweet, chocolate cheeks and choloate wings Pero sus alas son las de un demonio No es amargo al lado de su dulzura Bésame, está bien si duele, sólo tómame rápidamente porque ya no puedo sentir más dolor Baby, está bien beber pero ahora es mi turno de tomarte profundamente en mi garganta, tu eres mi whisky Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mi último baile Tómalo todo Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mi aliento frío Tómalo todo Te deseo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho Te deseo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho Te deseo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho Te deseo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho Está bien ser herido, por eso vendame, así no puedo huir Abrazame fuerte y sacúdeme, de esta manera perderé mis sentidos Bésame en los labios, labios, será un secreto entre nosotros dos Estoy fuertemente envenenada por la cárcel que eres tu No puedo amar a nadie más que no seas tú El cáliz fue envenenado, pero bebí de él de todas formas Cubre mis ojos con tus caricias No pude resistirme a ellas de todas formas, No podré escapar nunca más Eres demasiado dulce, demasiado dulce DEMASIADO DULCE Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas 19. Fukyouwaon (Interpretado por Rebellion Girls Side) No voy a decir ‘sí’ Ni asentiré con la cabeza Ni siquiera si todos lo llegan a hacer No voy a decir ‘si’ Ni permaneceré callada Seguiré resistiendo hasta el final Los gritos se han silenciado (oh, oh, oh) Un muro invisible se ha forjado (oh, oh, oh) ¿Acaso pensar diferente a los demás me convierte en traidora? No pensé que mis amigos me apuñalarían por la espalda (oh, oh) “¡No quiero hacerlo!” -Hirate- No tengo miedo causar discordancia Incluso si soy odiada, tendré mi justicia Golpéame si lo deseas Rendirse es peor que la muerte ¡Si deseas controlarme, primero derrótame! ¿Estás diciendo que ‘sí’? ¿Estás doblegándote ante la autoridad? Estoy segura que sabes que eso es irracional ¿Estás diciendo que ‘sí’? ¿Piensas arrojar así tu orgullo? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de reaccionar diferente? Con un gran poder (oh, oh, oh) Con una ira que no puede ser contenida Forzándome a actuar con indiferencia para poder encajar... ¡Yo creía que la verdad siempre prevalecía! (oh, oh) “¡No quiero hacerlo!” -Suzette- Destruye las percepciones preconcebidas causando discordancia ¿No es extraño que todos tengan las mismas opiniones? ¡Mantente firme en tus convicciones! Si te arrodillas, no tiene sentido seguir viviendo ¡Si buscas engañarme, mejor mátame de una vez! Ah, la armonía es peligrosa Ah, la imposibilidad de sentirse libre Hay infinidad de tipos de personas Que intentan alcanzar un mundo totalmente nuevo (puente musical) “¡No quiero hacerlo!” -Hirate Destruye las percepciones preconcebidas causando discordancia ¿No es extraño que todos tengan las mismas opiniones? ¡Mantente firme en tus convicciones! Si te arrodillas, no tiene sentido seguir viviendo ¡Si buscas engañarme, mejor mátame de una vez! No tengo miedo causar discordancia Incluso si soy odiada, tendré mi justicia Golpéame si lo deseas Rendirse es peor que la muerte ¡Si deseas controlarme, primero derrótame! ¡Discordancia! ¡Discordancia! ¡Discordancia! 20. Never Ever (Interpretada por Rebellion Boys Side) ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? lo siento mucho He decidido ahora, ¿estás lista? Sé que he vagado por un tiempo No te preocupes ahora, nunca te dejaré otra vez Cada vez que llamaste, yo no estaba allí. Silencio No te preocupes, estoy aquí ahora, ¿vamos a bailar? Vamos a brindar, toma mi mano ahora De ahora en adelante, nunca te dejaré ir Comienza ahora, sólo nosotros dos. Romance ¿Estás lista? Estoy listo No hay miedo, no hay duda Vamos hacia arriba, arriba, sólo nuestro amor Comienza ahora, sólo nosotros dos. Romance ¿Estás lista? Estoy listo No hay miedo, no hay duda Vamos hacia arriba, arriba, sólo nuestro amor Nunca jamás Nunca voy a dejarte ir No te dejaré de nuevo, no te preocupes Nena eres mía, mía, mía Nunca jamás Nunca te voy hacer llorar No te haré llorar de nuevo, no te preocupes Nena eres mía, Nena eres mía Por mucho que lo haya pensado, lo sé muy bien Estoy apostando todo Decido a partir de ahora y para siempre Soy tuyo, eres mía woh Vamos a hacer una promesa. Vamos a intentarlo Juro por nuestros corazones. Vamos a firmarlo Consigue la tinta, consigue la pluma No tengo ninguna duda ahora, ahora Comienza ahora, sólo nosotros dos. Romance ¿Estás lista? Estoy listo No hay miedo, no hay duda Vamos hacia arriba, arriba, sólo nuestro amor Comienza ahora, sólo nosotros dos. Romance ¿Estás lista? Estoy listo No hay miedo, no hay duda Vamos hacia arriba, arriba, sólo nuestro amor Nunca jamás Nunca voy a dejarte ir No te dejaré de nuevo, no te preocupes Nena eres mía, mía, mía Nunca jamás Nunca te voy hacer llorar No te haré llorar de nuevo, no te preocupes Nena eres mía, Nena eres mía Estaba confundido cada noche No pensé que podría cuidar de ti Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Seguramente, más claramente Te extraño chica No dejaba de pensar La forma en que me miraste Nena me perteneces Nunca jamás Nunca voy a dejarte ir No te dejaré de nuevo, no te preocupes Nena eres mía, mía, mía Nunca jamás Nunca te voy hacer llorar No te haré llorar de nuevo, no te preocupes Nena eres mía, Nena eres mía Yo NUNCA JAMÁS, JAMÁS, NUNCA JAMÁS Yo NUNCA JAMÁS, JAMÁS, NUNCA JAMÁS Yo NUNCA JAMÁS, JAMÁS, NUNCA JAMÁS, Yo NUNCA JAMÁS, JAMÁS, NUNCA JAMÁS 21. Monster (Interpretada por Royalty) She got me gone crazy Mi corazón detiene Ella es perfecta, es una goddess Igual que ella no hay Me abrió la puerta de su corazón La atrape y nunca saldré No detendré lo que comencé Veo atracción en tus ojos Don't be afraid, love is the way Shawty I got it. You can call me monster I'm creeping in your heart babe Voy a hacer contigo lo que quiero Jugar, amarte, disfrutarte Te voy a hacer llorar Tengo el control de tu corazón Incluso si me muero, Come heme girl You call me monster En tu corazón me tienes She got me gone crazy ( Oh yeah she got me) Mi corazón detiene ( Oh yeah, oh yeah, she got me) Ya no te puedo esperar mas No aguanto ni un segundo mas Antes creía odiarte ( That's right, my type) Pero no me puedo mentir No detendré lo que comencé Empiezo a sentir el peligro Don't be afraid, love is the way Shawty I got it, you can call me monster I'm creeping un tour heat babe Voy a hacer con tigo lo que quiero Jugar, amarte, disfrutarte Te voy a a hacer llorar Tengo el control de tu corazón Incluso si me muero, Come here girl You call me monster En tu corazón me tienes Me has hecho cambiar Ya no soy igual Y lo puedes notar Im sorry, you made me So crazy You now you do Nadie se acerca aquí Todos temen por mi Aunque intentes no podrás jamas ya rechazarme Te esconderas y solo con miradas te atrapare Pues como polos opuestos hacia mi te traere HOW WE DO Aceptame tal como soy dejemos atrás el miedo o cualquier temor Solo disfrutar el dolor puedes soportar y caer en mis brazos Jugaré con tigo como quiera Haré de ti lo que sea Aunque huyas jamas de mi tu escaparás You can call me monster I'm creeping un your heart babe Voy a hacer con tigo lo que quiero Jugar, amarte, disfrutarte Te voy a hacer llorar Tengo el control de tu corazón Incluso si me muero, Come here girl You call me monster En tu corazón me tienes Creeping, creeping, creeping Creeping, creeping, creeping You... ah, creeping﻿ 22. Tomorrow (Interpretada por Lost Stars) Hiroyuki tosió nuevamente, temblaba de frío en un rincón de su camerino. Megami estaba junto a él, sin decir una palabra. Hiroyuki: ..¿El tiempo se agota? Megami: Así es... Y espero que puedan soportar la verdad. *Dicho esto, se retiró. Hiroyuki vio su reflejo en el espejo y tragó saliva. Antes de salir, notó algo raro. Su mano izquierda parpadeó, como si fuera un holograma. Mismo día, misma luna 24/7 los momentos se repite Mi vida está entre desempleados veintiañeros con miedo del mañana Qué gracioso, en la infancia todo parece posible pero al crecer te das cuenta de lo difícil que es sobrevivir un día Sigue sintiéndolo, “Control Beat”, sigue descargándolo. cada día es una repetición de “Ctrl+c, ctrl+v” Tengo un largo camino ¿pero por qué sigo aquí? Grito de frustración, pero el aire vacío lo vuelve un eco espero que el mañana sea diferente a hoy Pero solo estoy deseando Tus sueños ve a alcanzar, like breaker Incluso si se quiebra, oh better Tus sueños ve a alcanzar, like breaker Incluso si se quiebra, no corras jamás en reversa. El cielo del amanecer previo al sol siempre es muy oscuro En un futuro lejano no olvides el “tu” de ahora. Dondequiera que estés ahora, solo estás tomando un descanso No te rindas, lo sabes No te alejes demasiado, mañana No te alejes, mañana No te alejes demasiado, mañana El mañana que esperamos para el futuro se cambia el nombre al de ayer en algún punto Mañana se vuelve hoy, hoy se vuelve ayer, mañana se vuelve ayer y está detrás de mi La vida no se trata de vivir, sino de sobrevivir Mientras sobrevives, desaparecerás algún día Si sigues distrayéndote, te arrojaran lejos, si no tienes el valor, CONFÍA. Si todo se convertirá en ayer de todos modos ¿cuál es el sentido? Quería ser fuerte y feliz, pero ¿Por qué estoy volviéndome débil? ¿A dónde voy? Estoy yendo allí y allá pero siempre regreso aquí Si, probablemente flote hacia algún lugar, ¿hay un final para este laberinto? Tengo un largo camino ¿pero por qué sigo aquí? Grito de frustración, pero el aire vacío lo vuelve un eco espero que el mañana sea diferente a hoy Pero solo estoy deseando Tus sueños ve a alcanzar, like breaker Incluso si se quiebra, oh better Tus sueños ve a alcanzar, like breaker Incluso si se quiebra, no corras jamás en reversa. El cielo del amanecer previo al sol siempre es muy oscuro En un futuro lejano no olvides el “tu” de ahora. Dondequiera que estés ahora, solo estás tomando un descanso No te rindas, lo sabes No te alejes demasiado, mañana Mañana, sigue caminando, somos muy jóvenes para parar. Mañana, abre la puerta, vemos demasiado como para cerrarla. Cuando la noche oscura pase, un brillante mañana vendrá cuando llegue el mañana, la luz brillante te iluminará así que no te preocupes esto no es una parada, solo una pausa en tu vida para descansar alza tus pulgares y presiona play para que todos lo puedan ver. Tus sueños ve a alcanzar, like breaker Incluso si se quiebra, oh better Tus sueños ve a alcanzar, like breaker Incluso si se quiebra, no corras jamás en reversa. El cielo del amanecer previo al sol siempre es muy oscuro En un futuro lejano no olvides el “tu” de ahora. Dondequiera que estés ahora, solo estás tomando un descanso No te rindas, lo sabes No te alejes demasiado, mañana No te alejes, mañana No te alejes demasiado, mañana 32**. Adolescence Cendrillon Lentamente, el tiempo se agotaba. Lost Stars lo sabía. Su tiempo en nuestra época se terminaba poco a poco. Pero solo uno de ellos sentía realmente el efecto de la cuenta regresiva sobre su cuerpo. Hiroyuki ocultó sus malestares, y avanzó junto a Shizuka hacia el escenario para ejecutar su actuación en dueto. Los que sabían la verdad no pudieron evitar reír con amargura ante la ironía de la situación. Shizuka Ah... ah... Ah~ El eterno baile que nos juramos una vez de mentiras llenará nuestro corazón La escalera llamó a mis dedos indecisos saltando de tres en tres para escaparme Hiroyuki Temblando sin control, en nuestra cama, tomas mi mano, es como si nos uniera un hechizo de amor voz) "Busca el rostro de 'un extraño'" susurra esa voz en la multitud ordena que les atacase por la espalda Y termine de romperlos. (s.v) Haremos tu y yo en el castillo toda evidencia desaparecer de todos aquellos que no comprenderán el amor profesado oculto de los ángeles Hiroyuki Al poner mis manos en aquel espejo de cristal, todo parece irreal Shizuka ¿Ahora temes a volver? Has comenzado a temblar Volteamos una vez más a el reloj Pero yo confío en que, la puerta tu vas a abrir Para junto a mi huir, y no te detendré Hiroyuki Discreto me acerqué para besarte Hiroyuki/Shizuka Aunque la urgencia de correr se apodera de mi ser, al final (s.v) Por favor no apaguen las luces, desde esta noche sé, sola estaré ¡Y aún no quiero que sea así! Grité y tu mano tomé, temiendo la despedida (s.v) "Tengo miedo de que algo pase" Tranquila princesa, contigo yo estaré Tus ojos me miran con tanta inocencia, que lamento mentiras decir. Shizuka En esta oscuridad, no existe "mamá y papá" Es solo una ilusión, sueños lejanos Hiroyuki En esta oscuridad, mi calidez tu serás; hasta que el velo te cubra una vez más (s.v) Encerrados y bajo llave, sin nadie que nos pudiera ver, mirando a los ojos del otro solo estamos, en busca de una respuesta (s.v) Un par de almas solitarias, se consumen con fuego ardiente Hiroyuki/Shizuka Si de tus llanto no te puedo ya salvar Entonces de nuevo mentiré Shizuka El tiempo se ha detenido, hay dos personas amándose sufriendo por el sentir sus débiles latidos en completa sincronía Hiroyuki Con tu calor me estoy derritiendo, sé que ya no hay escapatoria Hiroyuki/Shizuka Y desde ahora, ya no te volveré a ver falso cual cuento de hadas será~ Y una vez más, imágenes borrosas aturdieron a ambos antes de salir del escenario. El tiempo se terminaba. Tic, tac, tic, tac... 45.** Last: DNA El tiempo estaba contado. Era el final. Tanto del concierto como el de ellos. Juntos, subieron al escenario. Cualquiera pensaría que era un réquiem, pero era demasiado alegre como para serlo. A pesar de sus temores, los viajeros del tiempo sonrieron para presentarse ante el público. Te reconocí a primera vista Como si nos estuviéramos llamando mutuamente, el ADN que corre por mis venas me dice que eres tú a quien he estado buscando Cruzar nuestros caminos es como una fórmula matemática, un mandamiento religioso, una providencia del universo 'La prueba que me ha dado el destino Tú eres el origen de mis sueños Tómalos, tómalos Que mi mano quiera alcanzarte estaba predestinado No te preocupes, mi amor Nada de esto es una coincidencia Cariño, somos muy diferentes porque somos los que han encontrado su destino Desde el día de la creación del universo en adelante, pasando por los siglos de los siglos En la vida pasada y quizás en la siguiente también Estaremos juntos para siempre Nada de esto es una coincidencia porque somos los que han encontrado su destino ADN Quiero este amor, quiero un amor verdadero Solo me fijo en ti Dirígeme un poco más El ADN del génesis te quiere Es inevitable, nos adoro Somos los únicos amantes verdaderos Me vuelvo loco cada vez que la veo Sigo suspirando y eso es raro Podría ser eso a lo que llaman "amor" porque mi corazón te quiere desde el principio No te preocupes, mi amor Nada de esto es una coincidencia Cariño, somos muy diferentes porque somos los que han encontrado su destino Desde el día de la creación del universo en adelante, pasando por los siglos de los siglos En la vida pasada y quizás en la siguiente también Estaremos juntos para siempre Nada de esto es una coincidencia porque somos los que han encontrado su destino ADN No mires atrás porque somos los que han encontrado su destino No te arrepientas, cariño, ''-Hiroyuki cayó de rodillas, un instante antes de que llegara su línea. Disimulando que era parte de la coreografía, extendió su mano hacia adelante y se levantó con esfuerzo-'' porque estaremos juntos para siempre No te preocupes, mi amor Nada de esto es una coincidencia Cariño, somos muy diferentes porque somos los que han encontrado su destino ADN La la la la la Porque no es una coincidencia La la la la la Porque no es una coincidencia ADN Detrás del escenario, Hiroyuki tosió repetidas veces, preocupando a los que le rodeaban. Scarlet y Millefeui se acercaron a ayudarle tan rápido como Shizuka, y los otros pensaban en llamar a una ambulancia, ahora que el concierto debía haber terminado. Mirai: ...No. ...Es así como debe ser. *Mientras decía esto, se pudo apreciar que su imagen fallaba, como la de los otros viajeros del tiempo. Parecían hologramas irreales. Hiroyuki: ... ... ... ... ENCORE: Lost Stars no Shoushitsu Solo una... vez... más... Después de nacer me di cuenta que solo existo para imitar a los humanos; condenados a cantar por siempre, eso somos LOST ANDROIDS Incluso si el pensamiento existe somos juguetes programados para mirar al cielo y aceptar ordenes Derramamos lágrimas que desaparecen, personajes que dependen del sufrimiento es una lógica poco fiable Cuando todos me olviden no tendré un corazón aunque esté al borde de la locura, este es el final, el mundo se terminó para LOST STARS Deseo que cuando ya no pueda cantar, te quedes conmigo para que me apoyes quiero verte feliz, he estado practicando así que... Cuando fue la primera vez que canté fue divertido para mi pero ahora, yo no se porqué al cantar ya no llego a sentir nada Esos bellos recuerdos de la gente que extraño, me hacen sentir mucho más calmada Pero mis recuerdos se distorsionan cada día Sé está acercando el final y--- ¡¡QUIERO CANTAR!! Todo en lo que creí no es más que una simple fantasía que se repite al pasar frente a un profundo espejo ¡renunciaré a cantar! Gritaré fuerte y doy mi despedida con la canción a la más alta velocidad posible La imagen temporal que es significado de la vida no puede ser eliminada el miedo del alma que desaparece se destruye por erosión Este el final, cae dormido ante la realidad en esa "papelera de reciclaje" mis recuerdos se borran rápidamente pero ¿sabes? de ti no quiero olvidarme Me pregunto si puedes recordar el sabor de los dulces que solíamos comer juntos... Q-quiero cantar... aún... aún... QUIERO CANTAR Creo que... de alguna forma me convertí también, en una niña malcriada... Master... por favor, te lo ruego. Elimina todos mis recuerdos. Porque todos estos sentimientos, no quiero sufrirlos más... Ahora incluso cantar, hace que mi cuerpo no exista más deseo un milagro entre lágrimas para así estar siempre a tu lado Estos bellos recuerdos, de gente que extraño poco a poco se vuelven más claros ¿Escuchas el sonido de mi alma que se quiebra? La muerte está acercandose--- ¡¡AUN QUIERO VIVIR!! Las cosas que protegía no eran más que una simple fantasía que alumbraba una falsa luz de esperanza El sonido se sacrifica para hacerte llegar mi último mensaje Esta canción de despedida comprimida Después de llegar me di cuenta de que solo existo para llenar un espacio, condenados a ser reemplazados, es la realidad de LOST STARS Incluso si en algún sitio existimos aún "somos" un juguete programado para ejecutar ordenes a gusto de alguien superior. Ha llegado el final, cae sofocado por la luz ¿es esta la realidad soñada? ¡¿Por qué se ve tan deprimente?! Solo quiero que sepas que no deseo olvidarte espero que por siempre recuerdes aquellos dulces- Cantaré hasta el final, solo para ti quisiera quedarme un poco más, pero eso es mucho pedir aquí nos separamos desapareciendo entre 0 y 1, nuestros sentimientos se alejan Nada puede durar para siempre, ¿no es eso un poco triste? Todo menos recuerdos de una voz, desaparecen dejando un nombre Pero si, esto no es lo que has deseado, entonces--- ...Muchas gracias... Aún así... Hasta nunca... -Se ha detectado un error irreversible, se ha detectado--- .... ...Revelation Night Durante toda la presentación, sus imagenes parecían fallar cual hologramas. Hasta que finalmente, uno a uno lo sintieron. Hiroyuki colapsó en el suelo, tosiendo sangre. Era quien más sentía dolor, y estaba a punto de averiguar porqué. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra cosa al público, desaparecieron, como si fueran hologramas apagados. Estaban en aquel espacio en blanco de nuevo, entre las distintas realidades. Todos con su respectiva realidad de frente a modo de portales. Megami: ...Este es el adiós. Hikaru: Así es... Mirai: ...Fue un placer conocerlos a todos. Tsubasa: Lo mismo digo n.n ... ... Dante: ... Mirai: ...Estarás bien, Dante. Dante: Lo dudo. Hikaru: ...Ya te veré~ Dante: ...Quizás, así me pagas la apuesta que hicimos la última vez (?) A pesar de que el ambiente se había relajado gracias a Dante y Hikaru, Shizuka y Shiori estaban asustadas de lo que encontrarían del otro lado del portal. Hiroyuki: Todo estará bien. Lo sé. Shizuka: ...Si, tienes razón nwn *le tomó de la mano* Bien, supongo que podemos irnos ahora n-n Hiroyuki: ...Si n-n Shiori: ...¡R-respecto a eso...! Hikaru: Lo sie~nto, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso. *Los separó* Hiroyuki-kun no puede ir contigo~ Shizuka: ¿Q-qué? Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? No es como si no fuera de esta dimensión... Megami: ...Al menos no de tu línea temporal. Shizuka/Hiroyuki: ...¿Qué? Hiroyuki: Pero yo... ¡He vivido toda mi vida en el mismo plano temporal que ellas! Tsubasa: ¿Y recuerdas algo antes de despertar frente a la dictadora? No, porque al llegar por error a ese lugar tus recuerdos se borraron. En cuanto entres a tu realidad te darás cuenta de todo. Hiroyuki: ...¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo a mi realidad? Mirai: Puedes provocar una falla. Una falla que puede destruir tu universo. Hiroyuki: ... Shizuka: *Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Shizuka, que abrazó a Hiroyuki como si fuera la última vez que lo veía; porque así sería.* H-hiroyuki-kun... y-yo... Hiroyuki: ... *Le correspondió el gesto por un momento, se apartó levemente de ella y se inclinó, acercando sus rostros poco a poco* ...Ellos supieron que debían actuar rápido. Megami y Shiori, lamentando el dolor de Shizuka, la jalaron hacia el portal de su realidad, diciendole la razón por la que no podían dejarlos juntos, al mismo tiempo que Hiroyuki y Tsubasa empujaban a Hiroyuki a su realidad. . . . Cuando Hiroyuki abrió los ojos se encontró con una habitación desconocida. Era linda, le agradaba, tenía sus colores favoritos. Miró alrededor, pero no sintió que hubiera nada familiar para él ahí. El aroma de panqueques recién hechos cubiertos de mermelada le hicieron reaccionar un poco, salió de la habitación desconocida, encontrandose en el pasillo de una casa contemporánea que se veía bastante bien arreglada. No era una mansión, era obvio, pero al menos, era un buen sitio para vivir. Eso le parecía. Con algo de inseguridad, bajó por las escaleras que le guiaron a una pequeña sala de estar con una pantalla grande y una mesa de centro. Escuchó unas voces provenientes de una habitación contigua, de la cual venía el aroma también. ???: ...Así que ve a despertar a Hiroyuki, mientras yo- ...Oh. Cuando Hiroyuki entró a la cocina, se quedó congelado en su sitio al ver quienes estaban ahí. ??2: Ah, ya bajaste. *el hombre sonrió* Ven, el desayuno está listo, no gracias a tu madre, pero bueno (?) ???: ¡Hee~y! ¡Hice lo que pude! Ya sabes que no soy buena cocinando... ??2: Y por el bien de esta familia yo si lo soy... *ríe* Todos sus recuerdos finalmente regresaron. Incluyendo todo lo ocurrido con Shizuka y SEELE. Viendo de arriba a abajo a la pareja frente a él- a sus padres, comenzó a llorar. ???: ¿H-hiroyuki? ??2: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? Hiroyuki: A-ah... *cayó de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente mientras ambos se acercaban a él, a abrazarlo.* ???: ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Qué ocurre...? *Hiroyuki miró a la mujer, de cabello café oscuro rozando el negro, cuya mirada le recordaba en exceso a Shizuka.* Dime... ??2: ¿Quieres quedarte en casa hoy? Podemos escribir a tus profesores una nota el lunes... Ven, ¿qué ocurre? *Volteó a ver a su padre, era como una copia casi exacta de él, solo que su padre era más alto. Siguió llorando mientras lo ayudaban a caminar hasta el sillón de la sala, en que intentaron comenzar a dialogar con él, que mientras se aferraba a ellos simplemente susurraba entre lágrimas un "No me dejen... no me dejen..."* Fue así que lo comprendió por fin. El porqué sentía esos choques eléctricos cuando se acercaba demasiado a Shizuka, el porqué no lo dejaron estar con ella, el porqué no podían estar juntos, porqué no podían existir en la misma línea temporal... "...Millefeui, ¿podrías traer el chocolate caliente que preparamos para él?" Dijo su padre. "A-ah. Ya voy, Scarlet." respondió su madre. ... Tanto Shizuka como Shiori lloraron en brazos de sus padres una vez llegadas a su hogar. En una habitación muy grande con dos camas para ellas, repleta de cosas que les pertenecían; en una mansión que desde hace mucho era propiedad de la familia de su padre. Shizuka era quien más lloraba, recordando las palabras de Megami y su hermana. Curtain fall -Después del concierto, mucho después, Millefeui está en el parque, viendo el último video de la actuación final de Lost Stars.- Millefeui: Hiroyuki... Scarlet: Es un lindo nombre. Millefeui: ...Si *ríe* ¿Quieres sentarte? Scarlet: Claro .w. *Se sienta junto a ella* ...¿Qué harás ahora? Millefeui: Ehh... Seguiré siendo idol .w. Scarlet: No me refiero a eso... Es decir... Lo que hablamos. Sobre el futuro. Millefeui: ...Desde la película, Minami y Selene me ofrecieron unirme a alguna agencia o algo así, para entrar "en serio" al espectáculo... pero no sé, por ahora no sé. ¿Que hay de ti? Scarlet: ...Natsu-nee y yo encontramos a Natsuko al fin, entré a Yumenosaki hace un par de meses, tengo una unidad con Yoongi-kun y Haruto-kun... Supongo que todo tendrá que venir con el tiempo. Millefeui: Sí... *ríe* ... ...¿Le dijiste? Scarlet: ¿A Natsu-nee? ...No. No lo haré. No me arriesgaré a que me odie. ...Quiero intentar fijarme en otras personas pero... es difícil, cuando estás enamorado... Y lo sabes. Millefeui: Lo sé... Scarlet: ¿Le has dicho tu? A Kanato. Millefeui: Tampoco... no sé si sea correcto, después de haberlo ignorado tanto tiempo... Scarlet: No fue tu culpa... no estaba bajo tu control, literalmente. No pierdes nada intentandolo. Millefeui: Ya veremos si es verdad. *se levanta* Y... tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir conmigo a comer algo? Scarlet: Depende, ¿no vas a darme otra de esas ""galletas"" tuyas que parecen piedras? Millefeui: ¡N-no! ¡Esta vez no! *ríe* Scarlet: ... *ríe* Bien, te creo. Vamos. Mientras ambos amigos caminaban hablaron del futuro, de ideas que tenían y deseaban completar. Era algo que todos los que se habían envuelto en aquel problema tan largo pensaban, el futuro. Querían hacer algo bueno de su futuro, así que planeaban muchas cosas. A pesar de todo, su futuro no estaba totalmente escrito. Así como sus hilos rojos les llevaron a encontrarse, les llevarán a encontrar a otras personas, quizás, incluso, a encontrar a su alma gemela. Pensando en las infinitas posibilidades del futuro, sonrieron mientras veían el atardecer. Mañana también, sería un día lleno de infinitas posibilidades que crearían su futuro. Scarlet: Y por cierto... ¿Crees que algún día volvamos a verlos? a Lost Stars Millefeui: Quizás... quizás en nuestros sueños. El celular de Millefeui sonó. Millefeui: *contesta* ¿Si? Minami: ¡Marvelous~! Te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar... Millefeui: *Sonríe* Cuentame~ Si. El futuro se veía brillante en todos los sentidos. ------------------- (*Por ser la única "presentación" que afecta la historia, se salta hasta ella) (**Para evitar demasiado relleno se saltan números en las presentaciones) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:SEELE Arc